Fairy Tail Slumber Party: Mysterious Lucy
by GoldenRoseTanya
Summary: Mira plans to make couples in the guild, which is from a slumber party, in which the boys' decide to peek on. But why did this lead to our beloved celestial mage? And what is the tragic secret she is hiding? What is this weird confusion about dragons' and their mates? Read to find out! Many couples! Nalu, RoWen, Gale, Jerza, and so on...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hii There Minna san! I am back with a fanfic ! And there are going to be multiple pairings! And sorry they will remain the same and they will not I repeat will not change! All of my favourite ones and slow Nalu! And I am confused about the genre to what to indicate. There will be hurt/comfort, romance, mystery, tragedy, suspense, humour, adventure, fluff and much more! So what should I do?

Summary: Mira is tired to see no couples in the guild and she decides to host a slumber party at Fairy Hills! But little did the girls know that they are not alone! The boys got an idea to sneak on the love of their lives to know whom they love and their exes, pasts, families and much more! But little did they know that the slumber party will lead to something different...The dice will roll towards Lucy... And they will slowly come to know about a deep and drastic secret which made Lucy's past life more tragic than already it was... The secret that nobody knows... Not even her Best friend and Partner Natsu Dragneel...

Mysterious isn't it?

Oh and the story will not be completely tragic it will have a happy ending! And in the first two- three chapters, umm can be more; there will not be any tragic event or hint whatz gonna come further ; okay a teeny tiny hint! Only Girls admitting their feelings! Oh and as I told ya adventure! Hehe you will see... OMG I said too much! Here guys! I broke down the big paragraphs! Thank you for telling me my mistakes!

And no matter what I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does because if I owned it Lucy will be powerful and she and Natsu would be making out in Lucy's apartment, wink*!

_**Lucy and Natsu:**__ Blush* Ro chann!_

_**Me:**__ What? *Blinking eyes innocently *_

_**Erza:**__ Nothing! Right guys? *Death glare*_

_**Lucy and Natsu:**__ Aye Erza san!_

_**Happy:**__ Heyy thatz my line!_

_**Carla:**__ Stupid Cat._

_**Wendy:**__ Oh come on Carla don't be mean to Happy! _

_**Erza:**__ Shut Up! All of you let Ro chan begin her story! And no matter what Ro chan does not own Fairy Tail! Only Hiro Mashima sempai does ! Cause if she did Lucy and-_

_**Natsu:**__ Hey Erza I heard you kissed Jellal!_

_**Erza:**__ *Blush as red as her hair* SHUT UP! NOW RO CHAN BEGIN!_

_**Me:**__ Aye Ma'am!_

* * *

**STORY BEGINS:**

Our white haired barmaid was lost deep in thought while wiping a glass. Her deep fantasies were of being the matchmaker who matched all the couples in their guild! Oh how everyone would praise her of being the matchmaking Goddess appearing into their lives and making it beautiful! And there goes her imagination with hearts in her eyes.

Suddenly an idea struck her! Yes! That is it! She was going to host a slumber party! Oh how fun would that be! Embarrassing confessions! Wow her plan will be successful!

She then saw her ex-rival sitting in the stool near the bar and eating a strawberry cheesecake. She called her, "Hey Erza!" "Yes, Mira?" Erza questioned raising a delicately carved eyebrow wondering why the white haired beauty interrupted her while eating her precious cake. "I have an awesome plan to get the couples together!" "And that maybe?" Erza asked. "We will host a slumber party! It will be loads of fun! We will drink, enjoy and most of all we will know everybody's secrets!" Mira replied while clasping her hands together. "Sounds fun, Hmm but don't you think we should let them figure out by themselves? You know it is bad to interfere in others private matters." Erza said and started to re-eat her cake. "Oh come on Erza," Mira said with a frown but that frown suddenly changed into a sly smirk.

"Oh Erza you know you mustn't keep secrets from your own guild. We all know that last when Jellal visited you and him k-i-s-s-e-d!" Mira said pronouncing every syllable. "Wh-what!" Erza stuttered. "Oh come on Erza you should not lie to your Nakamas ne? We all know..." Mira said while fake pouting. "Ul- oopsie, I mean a little birdie told us!" Mira said. "Wh-who said it-t? I demand an answer!" Erza asked fuming with embarrassment and anger. "Na-uh-ah, I won't tell you that easily, first you have to agree with the slumber party!" Mira grinned. "Well then it is okay I was going to permit anyways! It is good to have couples in our guild and the dense people to overcome their denseness." Erza said defending herself. Mira sweat dropped but inwardly giggled and prayed for Ultear and Meredy that they will survive on their next visit after she tells Erza that they were the spies; hopefully Jellal will save them.

"Well then it is decided! Call on the girls!" Mira said happily. Mira tried to call the girls in the guilds daily brawl; keyword t-r-i-e-d. Then Erza got fed up and shouted "Stop fighting." Everybody immediately stopped the brawl and cringed in fear in order to not to anger the mighty Titania.

"Thank You, Erza." Mira said with gratitude. She gave one quick glance and saw that Natsu and Gray were acting buddy-buddy again with their arms slung over each other's shoulder, Gajeel was frozen in place with his half extended metal pole, Cana stopped drinking, Levy peeked out of her book to see what was going on and Lucy stopped chatting with Levy, Romeo and Wendy stopped talking, even Carla looked up and Happy stopped trying to woo Carla and directed his gaze that way and more or less everyone's reaction was same, Mira grinned.

"I just wanted to have a girl talk! Boy's can go back to their works. And no eavesdropping." Mira added in a sickeningly sweet tone which made all the people especially the male population shudder and they did as she said because they did not want to face the wrath of 'The Demon Mirajane.' All girls made their way to the bar curious what's going and unaware of the sly male dragon slayer's special hearing.

When the girls all gathered there, huddled up together they all looked for Mira's reply. A grin broke out on Mira's face and she said, "We are going to have a slumber party at Fairy Hills!" and the guild's bookworms did not miss the mischievous glint in her eyes which made them shiver. Lisanna squealed whereas Cana smirked fully aware of what was going on in 'The Demon's' mind, Bisca grinned ; while the other girls looked towards Mira eyes burning with curiosity and uncertainty wanting to know the reason of this sudden action .

"Hey don't look at me like that! I just wanted to have some fun and a girl night! I know you guys are bored too, aren't you?" Mira said with a hint of threat in her melodious voice. The other girls except Erza, Cana, Lisanna and Bisca gulped. "Hai-i," they all replied in sync. "Well then it is decided!" Mira said jumping merrily. "Today come over at Fairy Hills in the evening!" Mira said more like ordered. "We will Mira san," the girls replied. "Very well then see ya later girls!" Mira said and re started wiping the glass.

* * *

Nobody noticed the male dragon slayers smirking and telling the other boys what had just occurred yet. After the whole conversation all the boys smirked. "We have to securely go there, the old man knows many ways as he is a pervert; and mind ya guys if you don't want him to sneak on our girls we have to tie him up!" Laxus said , who was just re-instated as a member. All boys nodded and Jellal, who had just come for a visit, said, "We have to plan it very carefully, if we got caught we will be better off dead. Oh and they won't know I am here; Ultear and Meredy have gone to visit Lyon so I am at advantage." Jellal said while thinking what will happen if Erza and the other girls caught them and visibly shuddered at the thought of the outcome.

* * *

"Oh I see the boys found out ne? I am worried about the party. I know Mira has planned it, to get the girl's confess their feelings towards respective people." sighing Lucy thought to herself. "I better watch out, I won't drink too much, I don't wanna reveal anything about-t ..." with her voice cracking and almost sobbing she thought to herself and rushed to her apartment.

* * *

**Soo thatz it for now!**

What do ya guys think? Please feel free to point out my mistakes!

Pleaseee click the bellow button! Review pweaseeee!

And pweaseee review before you do it as a fav cause last time some people did so! Not that I am blaming you itz just the opposite I am glad that you took the time to visit my story! But I would like to know what you think about it!

Thankss for reading!

Review Pleasee! Puppydogeyes* I will give you a strawberry cake or a cyber cookie!


	2. Chapter 2: What's Lucy hiding?

**Thankkkk Youu guys for all the reviews, favs and follows!** Uwahh* you are soo kind! Sorryyy for the late update! I am heck busy but this idea was roaming in my head from about 2-3 weeks! So I had to write it down! Thank You guys for pointing out the mistakes! Sheesh the paragraphs' were too big, weren't they?

_**Erza:**__Don't waste any time RO CHAN! _

_**Me: **__A-Aye!_

_**Happy: **__Heyyy thatz myy line!_

_**Lucy:**__Come on Erza don't threaten Ro Chan!_

_**Happy:**__I am being ignored...-_-"_

_**Erza:**__URUSAII MINNA! (Shut Up Everyone!) RO CHAN BEGIN!_

_**Me:**__ Alright alright! Here ya go!_

* * *

_**Till now in Fairy Tail Slumber Party: Mysterious Lucy...**_

Mira decides to finally get all the couples together by hosting a slumber party for girls so that they can confess who had captured their hearts! But little did they know that the boys overheard their conversation and were planning to sneak on them! But our dear celestial mage Lucy heard it and she remembers something from her past and rushes to her apartment breaking down...

* * *

_**Chapter 2: What's Lucy hiding?**_

Lucy rushed to her apartment heart wrenching tears preparing to fall from her beautiful frame. She rushed to her apartment and closed her front door harshly and started to sob. "Why? Why?-sob* Why should've it happened? It is my entire fault, my fault."

But suddenly she heard the sound of her window opening and held a breath. She heard voices which she was so familiar with. She gasped and hurriedly wiped her tears and rushed towards the washroom to wash her tear stained face. No sooner did she finish adjusting her normal cheery appearance than she heard weird sounds from her kitchen.

When she went there she saw the one and only Natsu Dragneel and his Flying Neko going through HER groceries.

She screamed, "Natsu! Happy!" And Natsu being the big baka he was said, "Yo Lucy!" "What are you doing in my apartment?" she screeched. "Umm hehe actually we were hungry so..." Natsu started and Happy added "Aye Sir!" "So you think you can barge into MY apartment and dig through MY food!" Lucy said angrily.

They both covered in fear thinking the same 'Lucy is scary, even scarier than Erza!'

"Gomennasai Lucy-san!" they said in sync. Lucy huffed and said "Fine this time I forgive you." They both sighed in relief.

But one part of Lucy's mind was still thinking, 'they always cheer me up. Especially Natsu... Maybe, just maybe he can help me get over with it-t.' Thinking about it made tears well up in her eyes again. But she quickly brushed them away. "I have to be strong, I cannot break down," she muttered.

"Lucy did ya say something? Are you alright?" Natsu asked worry evident in his face after seeing her weird actions.

"Huh?" Lucy asked and it suddenly dawned to her that he could hear her low voice due to his dragon senses. "Oh no! Nothing! You must've been imagining!" she said quickly to cover up.

"Okay you weirdo." Natsu said, but he was not convinced he was sure that he felt sadness radiating through her every pore and even before entering the apartment he was sure that he heard her sobbing and smell of tears.

"Aye Sir! Lucy is weird!" Happy added. Lucy smacked him and said, "Shut up you damn neko!" Fake sobbing Happy clung to Natsu's shoulder saying, "Wahh, Natsu, Lucy is mean!"

"Urusaii!" Lucy chided. "Well you must go now I-uhmm-I have to take care of something." Lucy said trying to push them out of her apartment.

Natsu smirked fully aware that she was going to prepare for the slumber party but unaware that Lucy knew about the plan the boys were making of sneaking in. "Fine you weirdo. Come on Happy." Natsu said and jumped out of her window while Happy replied with an "Aye Sir!" "Heyyy I am not weird!" Lucy said pouting.

But Natsu just showed his toothy grin and ran off towards the guild.

Lucy could not help but smile at his childishness. He was so adorable sometimes. Just like...no no! She couldn't think that way! She shouldn't have romantic thoughts towards him! He was her best friend for goodness' sake!

Lucy dismissed all her thoughts quickly and started to put some clothes in her small backpack. After she finished she decided to take a small nap as she could not sleep the previous night, properly due to a-pink-haired-fire-breathing-idiot crawling in her bed.

She went to her bed and she was so tired with all the sobbing and the sleepless night that she fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Spirit World:**_

Aquarius watched her owner falling asleep after her antics with the pink-haired-dimwit and his pet cat. Although she did not show it, but she loved and cared for her a lot. She smiled softly.

How could anyone not love the charming blonde girl? She thought. It was a rare sight to see Aquarius so gentle, so calm, which made her look even prettier.

But her smile suddenly turned to a frown. "Lucy," she sighed. "You know you must forget about everything and move on. I know you can, especially with the help of the pink-haired-bastard. I know you care for him more than you know." She said while smiling sadly.

"Natsu Dragneel I pray that you will make my owner happy and make her forget about her past incidents. She deserves happiness after all that she has been through. And I know that it is only you who can do that. Heal her wounds Natsu, may luck be on your side. My best wishes are with you." Aquarius murmured as a single tear slid down her beautiful face totally unaware that all of Lucy's other spirits were watching her worriedly and curiously apart from Cancer. He seemed well aware of what was going on in Aquarius' mind and was thinking about the same thing while smiling sadly and hoping for his master's happiness.

But nobody noticed Gemini turning into Lucy and recollecting all her thoughts, past and history and tears beginning to well up in her eyes due to their master's emotions.

* * *

**NOTE:**

Little word Translations (I dunno much Japanese only keywords which I have learned by watching the Fairy Tail episodes in English subtitles and some fics! ^_^) :

**Urusaii: **Shut Up!

**Minna: **Everyone!

**Baka: **Idiot!

**Neko: **Cat!

**Gomennasai : **Sorry!

* * *

_**About Lucy's Spirits:**_

Oh and I thought that since Aquarius and Cancer were Lucy's oldest spirits they should know about the secret! And since Gemini is the spirit that can see the people's thoughts and read their minds it would be only fair to let them know! They did not search everything about her when they transformed into her during the first fight, first time... And these were the memories which Lucy was trying to hide and were deep down buried in her. It is like this in my story!

* * *

_**Sooo Howz it? What'cha guys think?**_

_Pheww! I finally completed the second chappy! And I am sooooo sorry that I did not update earlier! I dunno wazz happening! ughh* the sentences are not letting me give space! uwahhh*_

_Thank You to everyone! Oh and sorry! If all the reviews and favs and follows did not come here! Because the ones which were there before my posting the new chappy are here! Thank You GUYS!_

* * *

_**Thanxx for following my story! **_

**amy23000****, ****aprildragonfire16****, ****Beautiful Sensations, ClumsyMustache, Darklight0303, Erza Scarlets, itechoesmymind, Lightningpanda, LoveIsRose, LuckyLifeSmile, obako-chan97F.T, OpenOtaku, rynhel, SakuraIchigoDark, Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes, Srai, TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, FairyTailFTW, Timbrel**

* * *

_**Thanxx for the favs! -Oh and to Mystique nee chan for the fav and follows too! I don't know some error is preventing me to type your name nee! So here I go!**_

**ClumsyMustache,** **Darklight0303, Erza Scarlets, fairylove123, glytter, LuckyLifeSmile, MaangaFreak, Neolazer, OpenOtaku, rynhel, SakuraIchigoDark, Srai, takumisa foreva, TheSexyBitchesFromFiore.**

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWSS I LOVE YOU ALL! **_

**takumisa foreva: **Thank Youu!

**Erza Scarlets: **haha!

**itechoesmymind: **herez the next one!

**SakuraIchigoDark: **Thank you for the advice!

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: **No prob Liz! You asked me ne? So how couldn't I?

**Srai: **haha yeah! Mira is soo evil! XD

**beatress: **Yes dii! I will be waiting for your updates!

**fairylove123: **haha here you go!

**Lightningpanda: **Thank you for your compliment!

**Erza01: **You have to be patient! XD!

**LuckyLifeSmile: **It does? Well here you go!

**Aprildragonfire16: **Sure! Thanxx for the tip! But I dunno! Itzz not happening! I will re-try it! And Thank you!

**rynhel: **Well here you goo! Hehe!

**FireDragonPrincess: **I will! Here you go!

**Beautiful Sensations: **Thanxx for the tip! And for the compliment!

**MaangaFreak: **Thank You!

**Neolazer: **Thank You guys for reviewing!

** .xX : **Here you goo nee!

**obako-chan97F.T: **Thank You! And I will thanxx for the advice!

**cakefiend730: **Well yeah haha! Something is up with Lucy! Lezz see...XD

**Guest( One of my site siblings! But whoo?) : **Thanxx for The compliment and advice! Butt plzzz will ya tell me which one of my siblings you are? ! Plzz? Sorryyy if I have hurt you but I have some siblings from other sites too who don't have their account here and they send a guest review! PLZZZ! Uwahh* I am a bad lilsis! Sob*****

**nightrader: **aww Thank youu! Do you have an account? Well here ya go!

**GoldenFlame-Nalu: **Thank Youu!

* * *

_**Once again Thank You Everyone! Here's the second Chapter Please read and review! Please click the following button!**_

_**R n R! Bye!**_

_** Ja Ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Dragons, Spirits, their mates!

Thank you guys sooo much for all your support! ^_^! I am soo, soo sorry for the late update! I was up whole weekend Night for this! XDD... And I have one bad news: As you can see I am updating pretty late, sigh* probably I will update more once in a month now uwaaaaah* sorry I took part in some competitions and extra exams so I have to practice and study for that and our terminal exams are gonna begin in one month! So probably I will update only once in next month or not -_-'' but after the exams (they end in the second week of November) there are 4-5 days holiday! So cheer up I might update more frequently! ^_^. And this chapter is gonna be long! And there are gonna be various conversation's and scenarios XDD I am not ruining it more for ya!

* * *

**Oh I can beta test now! YAYYYY I promise I won't take more time to beta read! We only have to read and edit which i can do faster cause writing needs a lot of ideas and much more time than editing! Finally my stories are more than 6,000 words!**

* * *

_**Erza:**__ P-uh-lea-se Ro chan quit your whining and begin!_

_**Lucy:**__ Sigh* Erza, you know that you and Jellal will be an item! So why? Be patient! You will get your share of hugs and kisses...giggles*_

_**Erza:**__ Wh-wha-What! Stutter*_

_**Lucy:**__ Smirk* _

_**Erza:**__ Oh wait a moment! You and Natsu are also gonna be a couple! Hahahaha* crazy laugh*~! We will see, we will see, I will get my revenge!~_

_**Lucy:**__ Shudder* cowers in fear* N-a-t-s-uu whimpers*_

_**Natsu:**__ Wraps arm around Lucy in a protective and comforting manner*_

_**Lucy:**__ Blush*_

_**Me:**__ Kyaaaaaaa* ._

_**Erza:**__ STOP ALL THIS RO CHAN! And now on with the story!_

_**Me:**__ Hai-i! Jeez Erza! Here ya go dudes and dudettes! XD_

* * *

_**Till Now in Fairy Tail Slumber Party: Mysterious Lucy...**_

_Lucy has some unwanted intruders in her apartment while she is busy in dissolving to tears. But surprisingly they cheer her up! Natsu runs off towards the guild after teasing our poor Lucy. Whereas in the Spirit World the badass Aquarius is surprisingly gentle and melancholic and nobody knows why except Cancer, who had the same look on his usually stoic face. And Gemini is getting teary-eyed while running into the depths of their precious master's past..._

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Dragons, Spirits, their mates and what else?**_

_**Spirit World:**_

_Gemini rushes off towards their room unnoticed by any of the others who were busy staring at Aquarius and Cancer._

"_Sob* Master sob* our poor master, hasn't she suffered much already!" Gemini wailed._

"_Natsu Dragneel please make our master smile, her real smile. We never noticed that half of her pretty smiles are fake. Her real smile has almost vanished after that incident. Every time she hasn't forced a smile is when she was with her friends, especially you, Natsu Dragneel. Make her happy Natsu. We know that you can make her overcome her tragic past. Make her smile for real Natsu not the fake smiles that were forced and you will truly see how beautiful her real smile is. We know you love her. Make your mate and true love happy..."_

_But they didn't know that their leader Leo the Lion or as he is known Loke, had heard their entire monologue._

"_Lucy... What exactly have you gone through that even Aquarius cried for?" Loke muttered. "I will definitely find out. I owe my life to you Lucy. You were the one who gave me a second chance to live and gave me back my love, my destined mate, Aries. I promise Lucy, I won't let you suffer."_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy's Conversation:**_

"It is fun to tease Lucy, ne Natsu?" Happy said giggling softly. "Yeah it is...that weirdo..." Natsu said smiling softly.

Well this is a rare sight to see! Natsu smiling gently! And this sight did not miss the sly neko's eyes. He looked at Natsu with a know it all look in his eyes and said his famous quote, "You liiikkeeeeeeeee her!"

Natsu woke up from his daydream and started to stutter and blush but thought about for a minute and said, "Yeah-h, so-o what-t if-f I do-o?" he said in the same manner and increased his pace.

Happy was too shocked and surprised!

I mean who won't be?

First he saw 'The Natsu Dragneel', 'Salamander of Fairy Tail,' who was known for his loud and rowdy personality, destructive nature, stutter and blush! Was this the end of the world?

And what shocked the wits out off him was that he confessed! Oh heck yeah he knew that Natsu loved Lucy, oh scratch that almost everyone in the guild knew! But he admitted out loud? It was too much for his tiny brain to process.

Just as he got in control of himself they arrived at the guild, which prevented him from asking any questions further.

We all know that Happy liked teasing but when it comes to someone's personal life, the part that can change someone's life he lets them sort it out on their own and mind his own business.

Smiling proudly he flew towards Carla and Wendy and left Natsu near the door who was still pink in the face.

* * *

_**Wendy, Carla and Happy's Conversation:**_

Happy flew towards Wendy and Carla and sat between them. He did not even try to offer Carla fish. Carla was surprised and a bit disappointed. Wendy saw that and giggled.

Carla shot her a glare which made her giggle louder now Happy was out of his thoughts and started to offer Carla fish. Seeing this Carla's lips twitched for a smile but she quickly rejected. Now Wendy was trying so hard to suppress her laughter so hard that her entire small being shook. Carla hmph-ed.

Finally Wendy managed to calm down and asked Happy, "Hello Happy, what were you so engrossed about that you even did not pay attention to Car-umm- cough- ," Wendy started but quickly ended her sentence looking Carla's narrowing eyes.

Happy did not say anything. Now Wendy and Carla were amused. What was he thinking? Suddenly Wendy smirked and slightly pushed Carla forward.

That woke Happy out of his daydream and he said, "Hey Carla." "Umm hello He-Cat. So what were you getting lost in? Not that I care..." she added quickly.

Happy unfazed from her rude comment said, "Oh I was thinking about umm...something," he trailed off.

Now Wendy was highly entertained. Happy not answering Carla?

Happy didn't want Carla to get upset on him so he quickly added, "About the boys planning to sneak in the slumber party!" and quickly covered his mouth while gasping at what he said.

Wendy's eyes widened and she put her hands to her mouth. Whereas Carla looked unfazed. Wendy looked towards Carla with wide eyes.

"Carla you knew didn't you? You had a vision, am I right?" Wendy asked.

Carla muttered, "Yes, Wendy but I have a bad feeling and my vision was more focused on Lucy, there is gonna be something mysterious."

Happy's eyes widened and he said, "Wh-what?"

Wendy creased her forehead in worry but suddenly her eyes brightened up and she said, "Maybe Natsu san will finally confess to Lucy chan!"

Carla and Happy looked surprised. Who knew the innocent looking Wendy can be not so innocent?

Happy deciding to ease the tension between said, "I think what you said Wendy it is true! Umm...promise me that you won't tell me to anyone?" She nodded and Carla hmph-ed.

"Well you see...Believe it or not! Natsu finally admitted that he loves Lucy!" Happy whispered. Wendy wouldn't have caught it if it was not her dragon and the same with Carla. Exceeds also have a keen sense of hearing and seeing like the dragon slayers but not as much as them.

Two sets of eyes widened and Wendy squealed almost like a mini-Mira, to which Happy shuddered. While Carla seemed proud and happy but tensed which went unnoticed.

Suddenly they saw Natsu walking towards Gajeel, who was eating some metal chunks in his usual secluded corner of the bar.

Happy and Carla looked at each other with a 'What the Hell' look and then at Wendy who was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Just as they were about what was going on Wendy shushed them while saying, "Shhh, stop the real show begins!" she said squealing like Mira.

Now Carla along with Happy shuddered. They thought the same thing. Wendy is not as innocent as she looks. So beware...

* * *

_**Natsu and Gajeel's Conversation and the little spy group:**_

Natsu approached Gajeel. He was really surprised he was doing this. He was his nakama right? And nakama's talk to each other! But Gajeel was more like his brother. He could understand him better because he was also a dragon slayer. So here he was.

He glanced around to see whether anyone was looking and when he saw it was safe he quickly sat beside Gajeel.

Oh how wrong he was! He did not notice that 3 pairs of eyes were keenly staring at him whenever he wasn't noticing. And they belonged to a sly little sky dragon slayer and two exceeds.

Gajeel was not surprised would be an understatement. He was shocked! Why in the world would Salamander ever come to him?

His mind was just processing what was going on whereas Lily saw that Natsu glanced nervously towards him as if it was a hidden message that he wanted to talk to his owner alone.

He would not interfere in their private matters. No, at least not when they knew that he was watching or listening them. He caught Wendy, Carla and Happy's stare and smirked when they looked away in other directions.

He quickly flew towards them, to join them and their little spy group. 'Oh this is gonna be fun!" he thought while smirking.

"Hey Gajeel..." Natsu started but was interrupted by Gajeel who said, "Spit it out Salamander. What do you want?"

Natsu shrugged but said finally "Your dragon taught you about dragons and their mates' right?" "Yeah," Gajeel replied nonchalantly but when the question finally made it into his metal encased mind he spit out the chunks of iron he was eating.

'Damn metal-head you are slow' Natsu thought.

Finally Gajeel replied, "Oh so you have found yours am I correct? I am ready to bet all of my money that it is bunny -," "Hey shush! What if anyone heard? Oh and Mira is out, shopping for groceries but she has her spies so we have to be careful!" Natsu said a tint of pink framing his cheeks.

Gajeel smirked. But what Natsu said shocked him, "How can you be so sure of it? Aren't most of the people betting on me and Lisanna?" "Whoa, Salamander you are not as dense as people give you credit!" he smirked all knowingly. "But I know she is 'The One' Natsu, I have seen the way you look at her and how your smell changes..." "Okay, enough enough!" Natsu cut him in now the tint of pink fully visible on his cheeks.

"What about you Gajeel I know you love a certain bookworm~~," he started grinning thinking 'payback time'. "Shush! Okay-okay! Now get to the point what do you wanna know flame-brain?" Gajeel barked a tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks too.

"Well metal-head, how can you be sure that Levy is the one? Not any other girl? Natsu asked. "Well I just know it. I know how you feel. It was a bit difficult at first but afterwards slowly slowly I believed that she was 'The One' and I accepted it. I know Natsu you might be confused. I was at first too. But you might be more probably because you are close to two girls, one was your childhood friend who was supposedly dead and came back to life and the second is your best friend, team mate, and partner. But listen to me Natsu... Who was the one whom you couldn't help but love at the first sight? Who makes you change your mind? Because dragons don't change their mind easily, they are stubborn. Who makes your legs go jelly or makes your stomach have flip flops? Whom you couldn't help but trust? I know it is weird coming from my mouth Natsu but you have to listen! You know what our dragons said; at least I will tell you what mine did..."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK (Gajeel and Metalicana):**_

"_Oi come here brat! Metalicana yelled at his adopted son. "What is it you overgrown lizard?" a little Gajeel hmph-ed in annoyance while running towards his foster father. "Listen to me carefully Gajeel..." Metalicana started seriously and now Gajeel's full attention was focused on his foster father because he rarely called him by his real name so the situation was important._

"_And don't interrupt, you can ask me whatever you want later. But remember this I am not gonna repeat it!" Gajeel merely nodded._

"_Well then listen carefully son... There will come a time when you will find your other half, your true love. She will fit you perfectly like the missing half piece of a puzzle. _

_You can love only one person son. Your affection towards her would be more than any silly human being who calls it love. It will be unique, pure devotion._

_Every dragon calls that person as his or her mate. She will give you the reason to live on son. She would be your life support._

_It is written in your destiny to meet her. How bad the circumstances might be at that time, you will finally figure it out._

_You have to get to her before any other person or dragon or in case of you dragon slayer does, otherwise she will be lost forever. And a dragon without a mate cannot last long. If you have given your heart to someone remember that it is forever, you cannot ever move on._

_You have to claim her as your own. If she chose you the mark will appear on her. You have to make her fall in love with you too. You can't force her either._

_You will be trapped in a whirlwind of emotions and you have to figure how to get out. If she is happy, you world will brighten up, if she is sad then your life will turn gloomy. Her life will be completely tied to you and yours to her. It will be like two bodies, one soul. _

_This tradition only applies to male dragons or dragon slayers. The female ones can have as many mates as they want but when they have chosen 'The Mate' then you share the same fate._

_But it is up to her. Whom to choose... If she chose you then your hearts will be intertwined together forever."_

"_What will happen if s-someone dies dad?" Gajeel asked not wanting to hear something bad._

"_If you die she can try to move on because she is a human or if you weren't 'The Mate' for her in case of a female dragon slayer. But if she dies then you will better prefer to die off your own, life would be hell for you. No emotions, no feelings just pure loneliness and darkness." _

"_And what if I choose the wrong one?" Gajeel asked trembling a bit._

"_Ah...Simple, you will die, because you chose your half of the life wrong. Tell me if you put a different piece of puzzle will it fit?" Gajeel shook his head._

"_So you see...It is the same thing. The red string of fate will tie you to her. You will be the twin flames which no one can separate...Two bodies, one soul... So son mark my words protect her, save her, treasure her, it will be her who will make you strive hard for your life. She will be your soul mate. Don't disappoint me Gajeel... I trust that you will make the right choice my son..."_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

"Ya, more or less Igneel told me the same thing only he changed the name and instead he called me you 'pink-haired-dimwit' in the beginning," Natsu said cracking a smile.

Gajeel laughed and said, "He has got the choice of words!"

Their laugh was soon blown away to a peaceful silence which suddenly turned tense.

"Natsu you have to choose the right one and I can bet on my life that mine is Levy. And I am sure your thoughts are to the same girl whom I think you are tied to." Gajeel said maintaining a serious facade.

"Seriously Gajeel never knew it, you had it in you! Storytelling! You should tell this to Levy and your kids someday," Natsu said grinning. Gajeel snapped while blushing beet red and said, "Shut up flame-brain!"

"But yeah Gajeel you are correct. My 'The One', who makes my heart go crazy, makes me sweat buckets, makes my stomach do flip flops and the one who makes my legs go jelly is Lucy. Lisanna was never 'The One'. I always cared for her as my close friend because when I was new at Fairy Fail everyone seemed so distant and she was the first one who warmed up to me. I liked her as my close friend not as my mate, never once in my life. She was sort of like a sister I never had. Then came Lucy in and made my life more adventurous, happy, cheerful and made me what I am. I am happy beyond words to describe." Natsu said while laughing.

Gajeel smiled. It was the same as he felt for Levy.

But suddenly he frowned. He had attacked her. He destroyed their whole guild and tortured her best friend. Natsu sensing his sadness quickly said, "The past is the past Gajeel forget it. You cannot change it, you can just move on and live with it as much as you regret for what you have done. Wasn't it what Metalicana said? That you will meet her in the weirdest or worst circumstances." He placed his hand on the Iron Dragon Slayer's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah," Gajeel replied. "But I sense that you want to ask me something more. Am I correct?" Gajeel said and looked Natsu seriously in the eyes.

"Ah...Well...Yes Gajeel...It is about Lucy. Well she is never exactly happy, I can see through her smiles and most of them are fake as if she was remembering something tragic. She is trying to run away from her mysterious past Gajeel. That's what I feel...I just came from her apartment and I could practically hear her sobs and the smell of tears. It hurts me to see her in so much pain. My heart clenches around and squeezes painfully when she is sad. Whatever our dragons said was true. It is practically happening to me and I know you too feel the same with Levy...I want to do something, anything that would make her smile for real!" Natsu whispered almost desperately and pleadingly.

"Calm down Natsu. That is why we are planning to sneak on the girls' right? To know more about them? Don't worry Natsu I assure you everything will be fine." Gajeel said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, don't worry Lucy! I will make you happy! Lucy you will be mine." Natsu cheered.

Gajeel smiled and thought, 'Oh how childish he can be, but really there is something wrong about Lucy or with Lucy! He has to find out! He owed Natsu. Natsu defeated him and made him see life in different perspective. It was because of Natsu he got a second chance for life, got friends, and his soul mate. He was like his little brother which he never had. He cared for him a lot more than he showed. He will not let him suffer.' His face turned serious.

* * *

_**Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily:**_

When Lily flew towards them, they filled him up with the talk they had before.

After they heard the conversation a lot of questions were roaming in Wendy's mind.

Happy asked, "Wendy what did they talk about?"

"Oh nothing in particular just as I told you they talked about their crushes and stuff being dragon slayer brothers..." Wendy said trying to not even let a hint drop that she did not tell the actual truth.

Lily and Happy smirked seeming satisfied thinking that probably they might be talking about a certain blonde and blunette.

But Carla was not, she wasn't satisfied.

Wendy could not fool her. She was with her from the very start. She knew all too well that Wendy was hiding something from them. Whenever she did that the atmosphere around her would turn sad and she would be a bit nervous. But what was it that she even did not tell to her?

She was sure that it included Lucy, as she was sitting closer towards them she heard a few words like 'Mate' , 'The One', 'Lucy', 'Metalicana', 'Igneel', 'Levy'... She heard Lucy's name twice and she could see the expressions on their faces. They were serious and in the end Natsu looked helpless like he wanted to help but could not.

She had to find out. If Wendy won't tell her, she will find out on her own.

There were a few hours left for the party. She would try to see more future visions of Lucy.

She would not give up. She couldn't, because they were her friends, her nakamas. She was determined to find out her nakama's mysterious past. She could not let them suffer alone, can she? She smiled and thought, 'Lucy... We are here with you..."

* * *

_**Sooooo guys this is the end! Soweee I am lengthening the time for the slumber party but I promise the next chappy! It will be there!**_

_I really like Wendy's 'Not so innocent side' I read it in 'A Favor' by PhoenixedDragon... And I could not help but love it!XD_

_Oh and Natsu will be a bit mature here! Cause he needs to make Lucy forget her tragic past...XD_

_Sorryy for torturing you but here I give you the next chapters preview, I have formed it in my find but yet to note down..._

_**Neko in Japanese means cat!**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter!**_

_**Chapter Four: The Slumber Party finally begins!**_

_**Sneak peek: **_

_**With the Boys:**_

"_So old man spit all the secret passages to Fairy Hills..." Laxus said while smirking. They boys agreed. And poor Master Makarov was currently tied to his office chair._

_**With the Girls:**_

_The bottle was spinning and after a painfully long and breathtaking minute it rotated one last time and landed on Erza, who gulped, whereas others heaved a sigh of relief. Mira grinned evilly and asked, "So Erza Truth or Dare?"_

_**Spirit World:**_

"_I have to tell Aries soon," Loke muttered._

"_Ano, sumima –sen... Tell me what Loke kun?" Aries asked shyly._

"_Eh, Aries!" Loke exclaimed while becoming pink in the face._

_**...XOX...**_

* * *

_Dun-Dun-Dun soo are you guys excited? Stay tuned for the next chappy! Oh and please leave a review for your thoughts! It will be much appreciated! Oh and I have to thank Everyone! Sorry if your name is not in but when I typed this many names were only there! Yes XD I type all of this! And due to this also you got your new chappy late so sorry if from next chappy I won't do it! Cause I wanna update sooner! ^_^_

* * *

_**Thanxx for the Favs –**_

**1fairytaillover****, .Guilt, AngelDevilButterfly139, Blue Swan Ninjetti, ****Bob ****Bandicoot****, ClumsyMustache, Critic-san, Darklight0303, ****, ****Erza Scarlets****, ****Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu****, ****FairyTaillovaX766****, ****ILoveAnimeGuys****, ****IamaPegasusDEALWITIT****, ****Jazbez****, ****Lolita-chi****, ****LuckyLifeSmile****, ****MaangaFreak****, ****Monkey-D-Luffy31****, ****Neolazer****, ****Nightmare's Death****, ****OpenOtaku****, ****PantherLily1****, ****SakuraIchigoDark****, ****Srai****, ****SuperMegaAnimeLover****, ****ThePartyHasEntered****, ****TheSexyBitchesFromFiore****, ****Vallexice****, **** .xX****, ****animefreak978****, ****antishock****, ****danceswithdemons96****, ****fairylove123****, ****glytter****, ****kikyo99****, ****rynhel****, ****see you anonymous****, ****sekai-means-world****, ****takumisa foreva****, ****themidnightblackcat****, ****vampireknight16****, ****xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx****.**

* * *

_**Thanxx for the Follows- **_

** .Guilt, AngelDevilButterfly139****, ****Blue-Phoenix311****, Beautiful Sensations, ****Blue Swan Ninjetti****, ****Bob Bandicoot****, ****ClumsyMustache****, Critic-san, Darklight0303, Doveh Loves Fairy Tail, , Erza Scarlets, Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu- FairyTailFTW, FairyTaillovaX766, GateOfTheFireDragon, IamaPegasusDEALWITIT, Lightningpanda, LovelsARose, LuckyLifeSmile, MelodyKey, Monkey-D-Luffy31, Nightmare's Death, OpenOtaku, PantherLily1, PhoenixedDragon, Red Kisses And Dark Secrets, SakuraIchigoDark, SpooNeko, Srai, SuperMegaAnimeLover, ThePartyHasEntered, TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, Timbrel, Vallexice, Vivid x Dreams, amy23000, animefreak978, aprildragonfire16, boobooc2, danceswithdemons96, itechoesmymind, kataralaub, kikyo99, obako-chan97, phoenixflamemarauder, rynhel, sekai-means-world, stefertheawesome, xAnimeaddict1, xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx.**

* * *

_**And most of all Thanx for the Reviews!-**_

_**SuperMegaAnimeLover: **__Aww thank you! Here you go!_

_**IamapegasusDEALWITIT: **__Thank you...I thought putting Japanese words will make it a bit interesting...Sigh* I see it has an opposite effect...-.-" well here you go!_

_**Unloved3 (Guest): **__Umm thank you very much...Herez the long chappy ans sorry but I have to tell my circumstances...Sorry for the big author notes!_

_**Monkey-D-Luffy31: **__Thanxx nii!_

_**Vallexice: **__Aaw thanks and yeah she cares for her!^_^_

_**Guest**__: Blush* Thank you! You are not taunting me are you? Kidding! I review like this thatz why I was asking...XD_

_**GoldenFlame-Nalu: **__Aaaw thank you sis!_

_**SpideyChad (Guest): **__Thanx for all of your reviews!^^_

_**ThePartyHasEntered: **__You have to wait and find out! She is my fav Character too!_

_**OpenOtaku: **__Here you go! Soweeee for the late update!_

_**Bob Bandicoot: **__Uh you will see...But it won't be overdramatic I guess...XD you have to read and find out! Oh and Laxus is there for a special someone! XDD_

_**PhoenixedDragon: **__Thanxx nee chwaan!_

_**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: **__Thanxxxx Liz and soweee for the late update!_

_**Rynhel: **__Thank you nee chwaan!_

_**2 (Guest): **__Here__you go! _

_**takumisa foreva: **__Thank you!_

_**Jazbez: **__Well you have to wait and find out! XD_

_**Beautiful Sensations: **__Thanx for the advice!_

_**Erza01: **__Thanxx!_

_**Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu: **__I__love ya too nee chwaan!_

_**AngelDevilButterfly139: **__Here I made Loke interesting! XD I was gonna make by da way! Hehe_

_** .xX:- Mystique nee - **__Sowee nee I dunno y it is happening and y ur name is not there!...-_-" I have no ideaaa! I thank you for the Favs and Follows as well! Cause I can't thank up there...-_-"_

_**Themidnightblackcat: **__Here ya go! Sorry for da late update!_

_**MelodyKey**__: Well Capricorn was with Zoldey remember? Grimoire Heart! Weeell you had me leaking a hint! Okay I will tell, it happened during that period!_

_**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: **__It is mysterious XD well you have to wait for the next chappy for that!_

_**stefertheawesome: **__hahaha here ya go! Sorry for the late update and herez your cake! Hands strawberry cake*_

_**Erza Scarlets: **__Aye!_

_**LuckyLifeSmile: **__Soweee for the long wait! Here ya go and you have to be patient to find out XDD._

_**Lightningpanda: **__Thanx nee I corrected it!_

_**Doveh Loves Fairy Tail: **__Thaaaaaaaaaaaank you! I am flattered! Blush*_

* * *

_**Wendy: **__Ro chan wants to thank everyone for the support, reviews, favs and follows! She is so sorry for the late update! Oh and she requests the guest users to login and review! Or if they don't please make __an acoount and review! It is her suggestion please don't take offence!_

_**Carla: **__Hmph* Yeah and she also says that you can place your guesses in the reviews! About what is going to happen to Lucy...If you want!_

_**Wendy and Carla: **__Read and Review Please!_

_**Sign Out GoldenRoseTanya!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4: It Begins! (Part 1)

Surprised? Well I wanted to write down all ideas in my head so badly that I wrote a little everyday past midnight and early in the morning even though my tests were on! XD I must focus on my studies I am a bad girl XDD!

Oh and I was gonna update 3 days ago but the half chappy got deleted T_T. Actually the changes weren't savedwhich were too major... So sowee if this chappy has more errors ne? But I still think it is alright!^^ Plz read!

Oh and so sorry but my exams have started T_T tomorrow... is one... And sowee if I become late to read or review...Plus sorry for da 2-4 days absence... I had a science project competition well me and ma group qualified da first round but failed da second sigh*

**Sorryy this chapter had to be divided into two parts it was going too much long! Soweee! And you wanted update ne? Thatz why too!^^**

XDD But I still have exams and plus we have got assignments T_T...

Oh and I am weird, I like to talk in 3rd person too!

**XD Oh n Ro likes to call herself Ro! XD**

* * *

_**Erza:**__ Why is that Ro chan that you every time start your author's notes with your rantings? People get bored..._

_**Lucy:**__ Erza! Jellal..._

_**Erza:**__ Sorry! Sorry! Ro chan! Please write!_

_**Me:**__ smirk* Ya Erza bow to me! Bow! Muahahaha* crazy laugh...XD_

_**Natsu:**__ Guys Ro has finally lost it...T_T_

_**Happy:**__ Aye!_

_**Me:**__ Shut up you damn neko and hot head! Otherwise I will torture you more for the love of your lives! Muahahaha* _

_**Natsu and Happy:**__ cowers in fear*_ scaarryy_ Sorry Ro chan! Please don't separate me from Lucy/ Carla!_

_**Lucy and Carla:**__ Blush*_

_**Wendy:**__ Ano Ro chaan pwease begin?_

_**Ro a.k.a. Me:**__ Aaaw Wendy you are so cute! Now you requested so sweetly! Ro can't resist, can Ro? Pats head*_

_**Wendy: **__Blush timidly*_

_**Erza:**__ Wait a second! Why are you talking like Juvia suddenly?_

_**Ro a.k.a. Me:**__ kawaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii* Here you go guys! Thanx to Wendy! And got a problem with that Erza? Ro is weird! She openly admits it and is proud. And it is a free country Ro can talk however she wants!_

_**Erza:**__ mutters* you never do it quickly when I say...Sorry miss weirdo..._

_**Wendy:**__ sticks out tongue at Erza and grins*_

_**Erza: **__Surprised!_

_**Ro a.k.a. Me:**__ XDDD naughty Wendy! Now enough of chit-chat here ya go!_

* * *

_**Till now in Fairy Tail Slumber Party: Mysterious Lucy...**_

_Gemini finally discovered their master's secret and were wishing for her well being unaware of their leader eavesdropping... And here Natsu finally admitted out loud to Happy that he loves Lucy. And had a brief discussion with Gajeel which was heard by Wendy who seems innocent but not is! But she hid that conversation from the three exceeds. Dragons and their complicated lives with their mates..._

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Slumber Party finally begins! (Part 1)**_

Just as Gajeel and Natsu finished their discussion they saw the boys coming their way.

Laxus was the first one to reach them and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and Gajeel by the collar and dragged them towards the Master's office ignoring their yells of protests.

Behind him was Gray who was unconsciously stripping again. Jellal was deep in thought. Elfman was muttering things about being a man. Romeo and Freed were being teased by Bickslow and his babies about them liking a certain female dragon slayer and barmaid. Max was just watching them. Alzack was thinking about his wife and his little daughter while smiling.

While the other's in the guild including the three exceeds and Wendy where looking at the party amused.

The boys were happy that the girls except for Wendy weren't present at the moment; otherwise they would be in deep trouble. Wendy was small, they needn't worry, or so they thought...

Little did they know how wrong they were about Wendy who was grinning ear to ear like a mad woman...umm ehmm girl...while radiating an evil aura from which the three exceeds and nearby people covered in fear.

She was planning to blackmail her fellow older brothers, the dragon slayers. Ooooh she was so gonna confront them after this!

Thinking about this made her smirk grow wider and Happy and Lily ran off saying they had works to do while poor Carla was muttering something about not being able to trust the male species.

* * *

_**With the boys:**_

Laxus stopped right in front of his grandfather's cabin. He pushed Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal inside while motioning the others to guard the door.

When the boys entered the room they stared at disgust at how pervy the old man can be! Nude magazines all over and nude pictures of girls! Ewwwwwwwww!

Master Makarov looked up to see the boys looking at him with disgust. He quickly hid the porn magazine he was reading and tried to hide all those other umm cough* inappropriate things.

"Umm hey boys what brings you here?" Makarov said nervously while sweating buckets.

Suddenly Laxus and Gajeel had an idea. They both glanced at each other and saw that they were thinking about the same things because smirks were coming upon their faces. Gajeel motioned Laxus to start. And the others were watching their interactions with an amused expression on their faces.

"Oh Hello Old man! We wanted to ask you something! Nothing much! Right boys?" Laxus said while smirking evilly.

The boys who finally figured out with the help of Gajeel, Jellal and surprisingly Natsu, grinned back.

"Eh- Wh-what do you want?" Master started but he stopped because suddenly an ice barrier was forming around him and tightening like a rope. So he stumbled back into his office chair.

"So old man spit all the secret passages to Fairy Hills..." Laxus said while smirking. The boys grinned evilly. And poor Master Makarov was currently tied to his office chair by Gray's magic.

"I would never! I know you want to sneak on the girls!" Master Makarov refused.

"O-Oh Oh What do we have here?" Gajeel said holding one of the porn magazines.

This made Makarov shut up and the boys laughed.

"Oh you sneaky old man how did you know about the girls' slumber party? Huuh?" Natsu asked, well more like stated.

"So you were planning to peek on what is ours?" all the boys said in a menacing tone.

Makarov gulped and he said, "I won't tell you!"

"Oh-oh oh Old man how will the girls react when they see what you are hiding in your office?" surprisingly Natsu said!

Makarov's eyes widened and he stuttered, "You are not th-that dense as much as others give you credit for Natsu!"

The boys smirked more evilly.

"Alright alright I will tell you but please don't tell the girls about this! Erza and Mira will murder me and Lucy can be scarier than both of them combined, so she will kill my soul again." Makarov said and shuddered.

Freed who was outside the door smirked proudly along with Jellal and Natsu.

"Oh but you have to allow me ..." Makarov started but was quickly stopped by the boys' glares' and the sound of crackling knuckles.

"Alright alright s-sorry, here you go!" Makarov said and handed them a map.

The boys looked at each other and grinned in satisfaction. They had not only acquired the secret passages to the Fairy Hills but also managed to stop a sneaky perverted old man on spying on their girls.

"Thank you old man and one word and your secret will be out." said Gray.

The boys came out of the cabin and Gray and Natsu Hi-Fived each other. Whereas the others smirked stating proudly that their work was done.

Laxus whispered, "Well let's meet before the party! Be prepared and come an hour earlier!" Everyone nodded and made their way downstairs.

Wendy grinned evilly seeing the boys coming out of the Master's office knowing everything and having heard everything, which she made sure by sitting on the closest stool below the Master's office.

* * *

_**The Three Dragon Slayers: **_

Wendy smirked as she saw her two fellow dragon slayer brothers returning at the last. She approached them carefully.

Natsu and Gajeel looked up and were surprised to see Wendy.

Natsu ruffled her hair and asked, "Hey Wendy! 'Sup?"

Wendy smiled cutely and asked, "Natsu nii, Gajeel nii I need to talk to you! Please come over to my place now!"

Natsu and Gajeel glanced at each other and stared at her expectantly as if she was going to say something more but when they saw Wendy staring back they both started, "Umm, ehh, sorr-"

Wendy started becoming teary eyed so Gajeel quickly said, "Sure-e why-y not shorty-, right-t flame brain?"

Natsu merely nodded while Wendy squealed and took hold of each of their hands, beckoned Carla to come and rushed out of the guild doors.

Wendy did not stop running till she reached her place while the poor dragon slayers were dragged all the way along.

Carla opened the door and Wendy rushed in pushing Natsu and Gajeel on the couch.

Natsu and Gajeel glanced wearily at each other and Natsu asked, "Now Wendy what did ya want to ask us?"

Like a bolt of lightning strike Wendy's cute and innocent smile turned to an evil smirk and the boys shuddered, surprised of the change in her character.

"So Natsu nii Gajeel nii I heard that you were planning to sneak on OUR slumber party huh?" Wendy said crackling her fingers.

And here both the boys were paralysed out of shock and their jaws dropped.

Wendy wanted to laugh so hard seeing their dumbstruck expressions and even Carla's lips were twitching into a grin.

"My dear nii sans did ya guys forget that imma a dragon slayer too? I heard your entire conversation." Wendy said and grinned seeing the boys blush beet red.

"Oh and even if I did not I could figure out on time your presence at fairy hills." Wendy continued.

Gajeel finally opened his mouth to speak after glancing at Natsu who was gaping like a fish, "Shorty-y you are-e not as innocent as ya seem to be-e! You speak like us-s too-o? But I did not quite understand-d-" Gajeel stuttered.

Wendy cut him in, "Oh I will explain; how ya guys can be so foolish? Did ya forget that I too have the same sense of smell and hearing as you do? I would've been able to smell or at least feel your presence!"

Hearing this, their mouth's formed into 'O' shapes and Wendy rolled her eyes at their foolishness.

"Geez, you guys really..." Wendy sighed shaking her head.

Natsu said, "Wendy promise us you won't speak about our conversation to anyone! You know it is very serious matter. If Erza or Mira find out..." and they both shuddered.

Wendy smirked, "Now, now my dear brothers I won't say anything to anyone and help you to get to your mates..." she started and suddenly the boys' faces lit up and fell as suddenly as they lit because she added forcefully, "But..."

"But what?" they asked in sync afraid of her answer.

"But promise me you won't interfere when MY time comes for choosing MY mate which I have a fair enough idea of who will be..." she grinned and a little pink hue surrounded her cheeks.

Natsu and Gajeel were fuming with anger but could not utter anything else in opposition.

"Now let's get back to the point, Natsu nii, Gajeel nii. I heard your entire conversation about your mates." Wendy started in a serious tone and Carla's eyes widened.

"So that's what you were hiding from us Wendy, their conversation?" Carla stated.

"Ah...I knew you'd figure out. You know me all too well Carla." Wendy smiled softly.

"Now please don't interrupt and listen carefully, save all the questions you have for later, please," Wendy added seeing the duo's questioning stares.

"Well as I told you earlier, I heard your entire conversation and that includes the one that your dragons told you." Wendy paused and saw the boys' nodding their heads in encouragement to go on further.

"Well you see I am a female dragon slayer, so Grandine told me much more than this.

Yes, she even told me even in the male dragon slayers point of view, before you ask.

Like your dragons' told you that we female dragons/ dragon slayers can have as many mates as we want till we choose 'The One' for us, but this is not entirely true.

In fact I would like to say it is only true to a little extent.

Well I would like to tell you mine and Grandine's conversation. I will skip the first part in which she told me what male dragons tell their offspring's."

* * *

_**Wendy and Grandine:**_

"_Wendy dear, listen carefully to what I am going to say. Okay?" Grandine asked sweetly to Wendy and Wendy merely nodded her head._

"_I told you before what male dragons' say to their male offspring's," Grandine paused and Wendy nodded her small head smiling. _

"_But to tell you frankly it is not true. At least I believe it is not true, entirely." Grandine started in a soft and a serious tone._

_Little Wendy was confused. She tilted her head to one side in a cute manner, her big eyes staring at her dragon and showing pure confusion._

"_Not true, mama Grandeeney?" little Wendy asked._

"_Now listen carefully my little Wendy chan, what I am going to say now will be very important for your future. You will listen to me, won't you? It will help you in future. And if you became sad them mama Grandeeney will also be sad, ne?" Grandine asked softly._

"_Mama Grandeeney will be sad? No I don't want my mama to be sad! I will do anything to make my mama Grandeeney happy! I will obey mama!" Wendy said a frown appearing on her adorable little face._

_Grandine chuckled softly, "Very well then, my adorable little Wendy chan listen..._

_Well as I told you about the other conversation between the male species... _

_They think we can have as many mates as possible, but it is not true. _

_After our mate dies we are heartbroken._

_It is as if your heart, your life source is ripped off from you._

_You will be in a lot of pain. There will be too much suffering. Your world will turn upside down without him..._

_This same thing happens to male species. _

_But there is one thing that we females can do. Move on._

_Male species are loyal to their mates forever._

_We are too! But..._

_Male dragons... Well the complete male species is..._

_It is difficult to explain in words... _

_They can have only one mate for their complete life. It is in their nature._

_Well there are two stages for male dragons, to claim and to mate._

_There is a lot of difference between these two stages._

_When a male dragon claims his mate, he confronts her and confesses his feelings and if she accepts a mark will appear on her._

_Well every mark is unique in its own way, but the colour will be derived from their mate's element._

_Their feelings, their emotions will all be one. And they will be able to talk telepathically to one another. _

_Even read each other's minds'!_

_Well don't worry there are limitations... _

_Like two sides of a coin. Two bodies one soul. _

_And once marked she is forever marked._

_Well in the past there is a story, oh you will understand better after the story 'kay?_

_But first let me explain you what I want to say._

_I will get to the actual point._

_So when they claim their mate, they give that female a special part of themselves. Well I can't explain exactly what that is but..._

_The female builds resistance to that special element. That means that element cannot harm her._

_And when that female's emotions are changing rapidly, like when she is too furious she might be able to control her mates' elements._

_That describes the bond between them, and as I told 'Might be able to control', if the bond is strong._

_Like when there is a life or death situation or when she loses... She loses him..._

_Well in female dragon slayers, we only mark them..._

_Well I told you I will tell you a real story, a tale that has occurred in the past._

_Well, in the past there were dragonesses who moved on._

_In fact to tell specifically there was one, only one till now._

_I will tell you her tale; It is millennium old... It is also known as-_

_**The dragoness who was able to love again**_

_Once there was a dragoness named Sapphira, she was very beautiful. _

_She had magnificent blue scales and deep blue eyes which were as beautiful as the beautiful ocean. She was a magnificent creature to look upon. Her beauty was mesmerising._

_She was a water dragoness. _

_She had a mate and she loved him with all her heart. _

_And he did too. _

_He was possessive about her. He cared for her a lot._

_He was Bolt, the lightning dragon. He was known for his ferociousness. He had glistening golden scales and bright yellow eyes. He was fierce._

_Never once had anyone seen his gentle side until he claimed his life mate Sapphira. They were a very happy pair._

_She had a yellowish-golden mark on her neck, which was a golden ferocious dragon surrounding a thunderbolt._

_They both had a best friend. He was a male dragon who was their closest ally; whom they felt that they could put their whole and complete trust and believe even blindly._

_And Bolt knew that he loved his mate, Sapphira. But Bolt was far too selfish, he claimed her before._

_But never once did his friend mind. He forgave Bolt and wished him a happy life even though he knew that she would be his one and only mate possible. He was shadowed in sadness but still managed to be cheerful. _

_Only two of his friends knew how broken he really was from inside except Bolt._

_Both of his friends were sad knowing their dear friend's state. Their usually funny, cheerful friend was turning into someone they did not know. They tried their best to cheer him and yes, that helped a little._

_He was able to maintain his normal cheerful demeanour at least in front of the world although when he was alone everyone would be able to hear his silent cries of anguish._

_And then the dreadful day came. _

_The dark dragon Acnologia declared he wanted to rule over the world. But the dragons refused. And finally a war broke out. _

_Many dragons fought. But some died too._

_And sadly Bolt died too, while protecting her, protecting his Sapphira, as he used to say. _

_That day everyone could hear the thunders' growling, it was Sapphira who made them; who was too lost in her grief or losing her mate. Such was their bond. That even she made lightning bolts shoot out of the clouds._

_She calmed down but she withdrew herself from the world._

_Sapphira couldn't get over her beloved mate's death. She cried and cried until there was no energy left in her. She cried day and night. Days passed. Months passed. She was still brooding over her mate's death. Her health was worsening. She always thought that his death was her fault._

_But her best friend couldn't see her in this state. He loved her dearly. It pained his heart too much. He couldn't bear seeing his beloved cry. His heart was shattering into tiny fragments._

_He was determined. He promised Bolt that he would protect Sapphira with his life. This was the last promise he made to him before his life source was depleted; before his death._

_He took his sole responsibility to take care of her._

_He cared for her every day. Every day he would try to distract her but to no avail. _

_But still; he never left her side. _

_After a decade Sapphira's health started to improve. She started smiling. And all was due to him._

_His efforts came into fruition._

_The dragons were amazed and very happy and glad to have their old cheerful Sapphira back._

_Never once did the dragon leave her side. He was there for her, always. _

_He was madly in love with her. He cared for her, waiting for her acceptance. _

_He didn't care whether she would accept him or not, he just wanted her to be happy. He would never mind even if she was with anyone other than him as long as she was happy._

_After a century, when he was taking her to her cave back, Sapphira said something that completely shocked him._

_She started talking about her late mate. And he could feel sadness radiating from her. She was about to break down in tears._

_It pained him too, to hear about his best friend's death but it even pained him more to see her, the mighty and magnificent Sapphira in this state. She looked completely broken and vulnerable yet completely serious._

_She looked into his eyes and said, "Move on... I know you can Sapphy, you can love someone else too, if you know what I mean... Please Sapphy don't suffer because of me. I wouldn't be able to die peacefully knowing I left you to suffer alone in this cruel world. Promise me Sapphira you will move o-on-n. I lov-e-e yo-u-u... _

_These were the final words Bolt said to me before dying, actually his final thoughts."_

_The dragon was shocked to hear Sapphira speaking her late mate's name without breaking down. She never once mentioned him after his death but now..._

"_I wasn't able to figure out the meaning of those words that time, but now I know... I finally understood what message he wanted to deliver." Sapphira said while chuckling bitterly._

"_You loved me didn't you? After everything? You still do, don't you? I have completely wasted your life yet you came to me, helped me, reassured me, comforted me and, and... made me feel the feeling of being loved again..." she said slowly._

_His eyes widened and tears started surfacing them._

"_Yes I did, I did Sapphira. I did, still do and will always do forever." The dragon replied without any hesitation._

"_How could you? How could you? You still do? You cannot waste your life on me! I am useless trash-" she started talking desperately but was stopped by his ferocious tone, "Sapphira don't ever say that again! You are not useless! You-"_

_But he was cut off by seeing his love hugging him. He was shocked._

"_You, you-u idiot! I love you too! Fine? I already admitted! See? You made me forget Bolt! You made me fall for you; made me love you! At first I refused to accept, but I cannot deny anymore. You dolt! I love you! I love-e you-u! " she sobbed._

_A smile broke out on his face, a real one, which wasn't seen in the past two centuries. He hugged her back._

_He licked her tears off and she nuzzled him. They stayed in heir warm embrace for a little while until she finally said, _

"_Thank you for waiting for me, for loving me. I love you. I finally understood it, when Bolt's mark started disappearing, that's when I understood that you made me fall for you." Sapphira said softly._

_He glanced at her neck and saw that instead of her previous yellowish-golden mark, a dragon encircling a thunderbolt; there was a new one, which now marked Sapphira as his._

_And he too had the mark at the same place as his mate and there was a beautiful blue dragon encircling a water droplet._

"_My Sapphira; I love you too, you are mine now." he growled and she giggled which made him grin..._

_**The End**_

"_This was a real story which I have told you my little Wendy," Grandine said as she glanced towards her adopted daughter whose eyes where brimming with tears._

"_She was the one dragoness who decided to move on with the help of her best friend. _

_But did you see? _

_It is just like that, we have to start living a new life._

_It takes too much strength my little Wendy and so the dragoness and dragon, who both suffered, had the strength and that's why they were finally together._

_Now do you get the point? _

_It is not that female dragons can have as many mates as they want; they just had the courage to move on in the past. _

_The water dragoness Sapphira... She did, she was able to, but male species won't be able too. _

_So you have to take care okay? I don't want my dear daughter to be sad._

_If we have a new mate then he is the one who helps us to move on, so gradually our feeling towards him are more developed. So we call him as 'The One', now see? _

_You can have two mates. But the pain to bear would be worse than death. That was the pain Sapphira and even the dragon who loved her suffered._

_That is the reason why I believe it was not true. The male dragon's told their off springs this, because the male's are thick skulled and that was the easy way to say that they can't have two mates..." and Wendy giggled at the word thick skulled._

"_And see? When Sapphira had the courage to move on her previous mark faded and a new mark appeared, that showed that now she belonged to someone else."_

_Wendy's mouth formed and 'O' and Grandine chuckled._

"_Mama Grandeeney? But can we match them with their mates?" Wendy said while grinning mischievously and Grandine's eyes widened._

"_Oh my Wendy chan. Mischievous aren't you huh?" Grandine said while chuckling to which Wendy smirked cutely._

"_Oh and Wendy chan, when 'Your' mate confronts you to confess to you; your mark will appear on him..._

_But the resistance towards your powers' won't; that thing only males can do..._

_Oh and when he accepts you as his mate the mark of his element will appear on you." Grandine said while Wendy had a pink tint adorning her cute little face which was set on a serious facade._

"_So that's the point we cannot have as many mates as we want but yes we can always try to move on. _

_And this has only happened once in history and it took a lot of time and courage to have a next mate for that dragoness._

_So I wouldn't say that we can have as many mates as we want. _

_Oh and the same rule applies to the girl who agrees to be a dragon's mate! She too has to undergo the same suffering! The same love. The same feelings... And the same... the mark too..._

_If anytime a male told you this you can reply this while kicking his ass... Oopsie!" Grandine said while closing her mouth._

"_Oh don't worry mama I will kick his poor sorry ass!" Wendy grinned and soon both Grandine and Wendy were laughing whole heartedly._

* * *

"So that's it. Well then any questions?" Wendy asked.

Carla chuckled nervously while Natsu was deep in thought and Gajeel was staring between Natsu and Wendy.

Finally Natsu broke the silence and asked while maintain a serious facade, "Umm Wendy do you know the other dragon's name?"

"Huh? Oh I don't think so. I doubt Grandine mentioned or I ever asked. Maybe I forgot and can't seem to remember. But why is that a problem? You get the other point don't you?" Wendy asked seeming confused.

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering," Natsu said shrugging it off.

"Well then you see you have to be a lot careful! I know you chose the correct mates! So all the best! I will be on Mira's side!" Wendy said grinning mischievously.

And the boy's shuddered. But at the same time they were both comforted and confused with the talk they had with the little female dragon slayer.

"Oh okay! You must leave now! I will think of a plan. I have to do preparations for the slumber party too! Bye! See ya!" Wendy said pacing up and down.

Both the boys left distorted and confused at the same time satisfied after the talk.

But currently leaving all the hesitant thoughts behind both were thinking the same thing...

Wendy is not innocent at all!

Never judge a person by his/her appearance! Or as they say-

Never to judge a book by it's cover!

And they shuddered simultaneously.

* * *

_**Sowee for dividing the chappy! But it resulted in an early update ne? And also I am sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors! And really sorry but my exams, well at least oral and tests have begun and instead of studying I am writing my new chappy XD, so no more updates till November I GUESS XD. I promise I will try to take out time even in the exams! They started...*sigh***_

* * *

**Note: Those who have seen the OVA you know that Wendy and Carla moved to Fairy Hills from her apartment. In this story they will live in their apartment 'kay? ^^**

_**Oh and sorry but the couples are and will be the same! Please don't stop reading my story due to the couples because still there will be some of your favs right?**_

_**Well herez the list!**_

_**NaLu ( Natsu and Lucy) – My Fav!**_

_**RoWen (Romeo and Wendy) – Totally adorable!**_

_**GaLe (Gajeel and Levy) – Badass and Bookworm! Weird combo, comes together wanna take then take otherwise you won't get single XD!**_

_**JerZa (Jellal and Erza) – Hmm I think mature couple!**_

_**GrUvia (Gray and Juvia) – Meant to be!**_

_**LaNa (Laxus and Cana) – I liikee them together! I like Mira and Laxus too...**_

_**FreRa (Freed and Mira) – They look good!**_

_**HaLa (Happy and Carla) – Cutee!**_

_**ElfGreen (Elfman and Evergreen) – Obvious XD!**_

_**MaKi (Max and Laki) – I dunno why but I liikke them together XD!**_

_**AlCa (Alzack and Bisca) – Do I need to say? They already have a daughter! XD!**_

_**LoRies (Loke and Aries) – Meant to be!**_

_**AqIo (Aquarius and Scorpio) – They are already! XD!**_

_**Well I couldn't seem to decide between Mira or Cana with Laxus but then Freed would be alone so...**_

* * *

_**Next Chapter!**_

_**Chapter Five: The Slumber Party finally begins! (Part 2)**_

_**With the Girls:**_

_The bottle was spinning and after a painfully long and breathtaking minute it rotated one last time and landed on Erza, who gulped, whereas others heaved a sigh of relief. Mira grinned evilly and asked, "So Erza Truth or Dare?"_

_**Spirit World:**_

"_I have to tell Aries soon," Loke muttered._

"_Ano, sumima –sen... Tell me what Loke kun?" Aries asked shyly._

"_Eh, Aries!" Loke exclaimed while becoming pink in the face._

* * *

_**Well thank you all of the friends who did favs and follows!**_

_**Ro didn't note their names because she wanted to give an early update but still she is gonna thank her reviewers!**_

_**ThePartyHasEntered: **__Sorry! No Loke and Aries here sadly! This chapter was already long and if I could continue then it would be toooo long! Sorry! Sorry! Oh and noo no hint XD Wait patiently please! ^^_

_**kuro chan : **__hehe yes! And here ya go again! ^^ And for some reason ur name wasn't appearing too hehe sowee... I dunno..._

_**LiLyRoSe98: **__Hehe stay tuned dun dun and you will know! ^^ Sorry for the long wait!_

_**The Fire Key:**__ Umm did I really get better? Hmm well thatz good! ^^ Thank You!_

_**mimi317:**__ I am glad that you are interested! ^^_

_**Mystique Nee:**__ There I am not taking any chances I wrote ur name Xd. Hmm pervy Natsu eh? More like mature...Hmm pervy too... XD._

_**Mirajane S and Erza S:**__ Thaaank you! Oh and cool name! I never noticed that their initials of their last names were same! Maybe I did but ...Ah well you know... :D_

_**PASTA300:**__ Oh umm paragraphing style is weird eh? Can you give me some tips? And herez an update! ^^_

_**LuckyLifeSmile:**__ Thanx sis here ya go! XD_

_**OpenOtaku:**__ Kyaaaaaaaa* Thank you Thank you! I am honestly flattered! Sorry for the long wait! Here!_

_**TmntEmi:**__ Sowee for the long late update and yes you read right XD._

_**GoldenFlame-Nalu:**__ Thaank You!_

_**Hero of the Dark:**__ Oh hmm a beta reader? Well umm sowee for the grammatical mistakes! I know I make them hehe... Well hmm Beta reader well maybe I will think about it later because my time schedule will cause problem to that person too ne? ^^_

_**dead-jade-eyes:**__ Thaaaaaaaank You! Here ya go!^^_

_**1fairytaillover:**__ Oh really? Eh? Sowee then for making you wait! ^^_

_**KawaiiOdango:**__ Well here ya go!^^_

_**Neolazer:**__ Aaaw Thank You guys! And feel free to hug me sis! And yaay in your fav! ^^_

_**Beautiful Sensations:**__ Haha really? You liked? Well here! I hope you understand now about female dragon slayers ne? Oh and thanx for pointing out your fav lines I really appreciate it! And thank you for wishing me luck! I need it! ^^_

_**stefertheawesome: **__Naaaw please don't die D here you go ne? Sorry for da long wait!_

_**Avenshal(Guest):**__ Oh thaaank you! Here you go! And thank you for wishing me luck ne?_

_**Srai:**__ Sowee! But I updated hehe earlier than ya expected!^^_

_**PhoenixedDragon: **__Oh nee chwan! You deserved the credit and I too love dragon mate plot! See I wrote more! And yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay This is the first time someone told me good for spellings and grammar I wanna cry! Oh and sorry for the mistakes in this chappy cause it was kinda rushed with all my exams and all! Sowee nee chwann! I only re read it once, that also hurriedly soweee!_

_**angelsfairytail: **__Oh no prob sweetie! And thanx for taking time to check my profile and stories and for reviewing! Herez your update! ^^_

_**TandK4ever:**__ Haha I had a good laugh thinking about it too! ^^ And herez ur update and I am honoured you love ma story ne? ^^_

_**Guest:**__ Ano , umm sowee! But here I updated a bit early ne? Thanx for reviewing ne?_

_**BittersweetSienna:**__ XD Exactly!_

_**themidnightblackcat:**__ Eh sowee for the late update!_

_**FairyLuver20:**__ Oh thaaank you! So much for reading and I had a laugh myself while thinking that part! Please stop the formalities just call me Ro! We are frnds! And sowee for the long and late update._

_**kikikiwikimmykitty:**__ Oh thank you for checking it out! And I was going to put RoWen anyway cause I too love that pairing XD and oh herez da update!^^_

_**SpideyChad(Guest):**__ Thank you for always reading and reviewing! And of course you can call me that dear! Thank you for calling me intelligent! And thank you for checking my profile! I currently wrote my own poem on child abuse and I think I will post it on Deviantart soon! Oh do you have an account here? Or on deviantart! If you do make sure to msg me ne?_

_**MangafreakXP:**__ Haha no prob and Thank you!_

_**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy: **__Soweee for making you wait long! Anywayz herez the new chappy!_

_**panda-cat69:**__ Oh thank you and sowee you have to wait one more chappy for that; it will be in the next chappy I swear! ^^_

* * *

_**Anyway thanxx to all of ya!**_

_**Pleaseee R and R! ne?**_

_**Well then! See Ya!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Sign Out: GoldenRoseTanya.**_


	5. My Deepest Apologies! Please Read!

**My Deepest And Sincere Apologies My Buddies!**

Soweee Guys I wont be able to read review or update or respond to your messages or reviews...

No I did not abandon the story no way in hell I would do that!~

It is just that my Laptop Is grounded uwaaaaaah*

It is here time 2 am... And I am sneaking and writing this on my family mini laptop,,... My private one was grounded uwaah* And it does not help that your parents are doctors so they have night calls and check your room at night... T_T

At first I was tearing up about my Laptop being grounded it is very precious to me all of ma songs sketches pics! Well my laptop has not even celebrated itz 1rst year anniversary and got grounded thrice!

Well then I thought we don't need a laptop necessarily to be an artist we just need pen and paper XD so dont worry I will be writing everything in my notebook...

Well I use too much of my time here so my grades are going down... And there will be few days holiday after a week... Then result shudder* well if I dont get good result I guess...waah*

Oh n umm well I have lots of ideas roaming in ma head so umm 30 more fics will come up Xd

17 one shots and 13 multi chaptered well then the total of ma fics will become 32 including this one and my previous one shot... I already wrote down the title and summaries and I still have ideas left but thatz enough!^_^""""" Please will you check them too?

Sowee I know I must focus on completing this story but it cannot be helped so I am doing it simultaneously!

Now my head and hands hurt writing down the title and summaries of freaking 30 stories XD

Well tomorrow is my maths exam! And I havent studied a word! and it is 2 am and I have to sleep too! What Am I GOnna DOOO!

Please Forgive Me and try to understand please please

Thanks to all of my reader and reviewers and I am honored to have your precious time...

And one request to **SpideyChad**: Ano please I would like to know you better! Pleaseeee will you make an account and contact me somehow? Oh any way u like! But please do thAt!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and faving and following minna sayonara! Please dont be angry or furious!

**Here I will give you the final couples I have finally decided and cleared all my hesitations!**

_**NaLu ( Natsu and Lucy)  
**_

_**RoWen (Romeo and Wendy)**_

_**GaLe (Gajeel and Levy)**_

_**JerZa (Jellal and Erza)  
**_

_**GrUvia (Gray and Juvia)  
**_

_**LaNa (Laxus and Cana)**_

_**FreRa (Freed and Mira)  
**_

_**HaLa (Happy and Carla)  
**_

_**ElfGreen (Elfman and Evergreen)**_

_**MaKi (Max and Laki)  
**_

_**AlCa (Alzack and Bisca)  
**_

_**LoRies (Loke and Aries)  
**_

_****__**AqIo (Aquarius and Scorpio)  
**_

I hope you guys can understand! Please!  
Please share your thoughts in the reviews ne? ^^

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND BUDDIES WHO SUPPORTED ME AND THIS TORY! YOU ALL ARE MY CLOSE FRIENDS AND BUDDIES THANK YOU!**

**Please try to understand!**

**Ja Ne! Bye -_-" ^_^" ^_^**

**GoldenRoseTanya LogOut**


	6. Chapter 6: It Begins! (Part 2)

Oh, guys and gals please contact me and inform me who you are:

**On Youtube: **GoldenFlameNalu

**On Devianart:** GoldenFlameNaLu.

**goldenflamenalu .deviantart**

**On Facebook:** Rose Chan ... Itz a fake account of course so feel free

**www . facebook . com .98499**

Remove the spaces minna!

Just one word, Sorry! Thanx for all of the support! And the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows! I am so happy!

And no more trouble for ya guys, here ya go!~^^

* * *

_**Erza:**__ Hey Ro chan umm will you begin now? Or NEXT YEAR?_

_**Mira:**__ My, my, Erza, aren't you being quite rude? Will Jellal like it?_

_**Ro, a.k.a. Me:**__ Leave her be, Mira chan, I will complain to Jellal..._

_**Erza:**__ *gasps* Umm, did I do anything wrong? If I did, please hit me!_

_**Ro a.k.a. Me:**__ Gladly!_

_**Natsu and Gray:**__ No, Ro, stay back! *Holds Ro from behind, restraining her from jumping on Erza*_

_**Happy:**__ They liiiikkkke youuu!~!~!~_

_**Ro a.k.a. Me:**__ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa* Blush*_

_**Lucy and Juvia: **__LOVE RIVAL!_

_**Lucy and Juvia: **__Stop copying me/Juvia!*fuming* Natsu/ Gray sama IS MINE!_

_**Mira:**__ Ara, ara! Love is in the air!~_

_**Freed:**__ Of course, Mira chan, it is Valentine's Day! So, umm, Mira chan, will you be my Valentine?! *blush* *Kiss Mira*_

_**Mira:**__ *dumbstruck*ROSE! I am the matchmaker here! *blush* I don't know whether I should be angry at you or thankful! *Rose is still blushing in Natsu and Gray's arms and is unable to answer* XD..._

_**Gajeel:**__ It is messed up! Gihee!~ Don't pay any attention to these idiots. Shoobedobob... Here the shit starts... *Ro glares* Eeek* Oh I mean the wonderful story!_

* * *

_**Till now in Fairy Tail Slumber Party: Mysterious Lucy...**_

_**Mira**__ decides to finally get all the couples together by hosting a slumber party for girls so that they can confess who has captured their hearts! But little did they know that the boys overheard their conversation and were planning to sneak in on them! But our dear celestial mage, Lucy, heard it and she remembers something from her past and rushes to her apartment, breaking down..._

_**Lucy**__ has some unwanted intruders in her apartment while she is busy breaking into tears. But, surprisingl,y they cheer her up! Natsu runs off towards the guild after teasing our poor Lucy. Whereas in the Spirit World the badass Aquarius is surprisingly gentle and melancholic and nobody knows why except Cancer, who had the same look on his usually stoic face. And Gemini is getting teary-eyed while running into the depths of their precious master's past..._

_**Gemini**__ finally discovered their master's secret and were wishing for her well being unaware of their leader eavesdropping... Meanwhile, Natsu finally admitted out loud to Happy that he loves Lucy, and had a brief discussion with Gajeel about it, which was heard by Wendy who seems innocent but is not! But she hid that conversation from the three exceeds. Dragons and their complicated lives with their mates..._

_**Natsu**__ and the rest of the males in the guild blackmailed Master Makarov to get him to tell them where the secret passageways to Fairy Hills were, so they could peek in on their girls. After a lot of resisting, Makarov finally gave in and told them what they wanted to know. Wendy dragged her duo dragon slayer brothers to her apartment along with Carla and informed them of her eavesdropping. She then made a deal and disclosed the side of the story her foster parent, Grandine, had told her when she was younger, which consisted of the true tale of '__**The dragoness who was able to love again.' **__The story left Natsu and Gajeel thinking for a long time afterwards. After leaving Wendy's apartment, they both came to a final conclusion about Wendy's innocence and to never judge a person by his/her looks whilst shuddering..._

* * *

_**And Now...**_

_**Chapter Five: The Slumber Party finally begins! (Part 2)**_

_**The Memory-Dream, Aquarius, Gildarts and the Mysterious Cloaked Figure**_

* * *

_Screams... Terrifying screams were echoing everywhere._

_She couldn't make out anything except for a blue blur. Her body was bruised and beaten._

_Suddenly she felt herself being dragged. She tried to struggle but her body was limp in the person's hands._

'_No, no, no!' This couldn't happen! Not again! She had to run!_

_An evil laughter echoed throughout the room, sending shivers down her spine._

'_No!' The sound was coming close and closer. No, she had to run, to get up!_

_Suddenly, she felt a boost of magical energy coming towards her._

_She waited for the impact, but something or someone blocked it, and then a shrill, terrifying scream, echoed._

_No! It was not possible! She couldn't die, too! It was all her fault! She was too weak!_

_She heard her protector's body fall lifeless on the ground with a thud..._

_She tried to move, but her bones were broken. Fatigue was reaching her. No!_

_No! No! No! Please, someone, save her! Save them! Everyone died! No they didn't… They are alive, right?_

_She wanted to end her life, too! But not this way, not by the bloodied hands of the killer who had killed them! Somebody, please!_

_She had to keep that last promise! That last promise she made to–_

"Lucy, wake up!" A voice commanded harshly, but Lucy continued thrashing and whimpering whilst begging and pleading for someone to come to their rescue.

A jar full of water was dumped on her face and Lucy stopped thrashing, gasped for air, and sat up in pure panic.

She opened her panicky, blurry eyes to see the figurine of her saviour.

Much to her surprise, it was none other than Aquarius!

She hugged her and started sobbing... She was muttering her name between hiccups for a while. Aquarius was too shocked to react at first, but soon relaxed into her embrace and started to rub her back whilst murmuring soothing words.

"Aquarius... Aquarius it is my fault..."Lucy sobbed. "Shh, hush, Lucy, it is no one's fault," Aquarius tried to comfort her, but to no avail. She continued to blame herself.

"Aquarius, everyone died! It was my entire fault! I am too weak! I-" Lucy started, but was silenced by the sudden shocking and stinging feeling on her right cheek.

Aquarius had finally snapped and slapped her.

"For the last time Lucy! It was not your fault! Do you think they would want to see you in this state?" Aquarius yelled angrily, while glaring at her.

"Do you think–" Aquarius started again while huffing angrily, but saw the same broken look on her master's face, and she knew she shouldn't say anything else.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Aquarius who composed her usual scary demeanour and stated, "Forget this happened, blonde brat. Oh, and you must now leave for your Slumber Party. Don't ever think I will save you the next time." And then she vanished into thin air with a poof.

Lucy sat still, trying to absorb what had happened. After a while, she finally cracked a smile. _She still cares, _Lucy thought. Her eyes clouded with sorrow, remorse, and many other feelings that brushed through her mind. She quickly dismissed all her thoughts and glanced everywhere.

She gazed out of her window, only to see that the moon was about to appear in its whole beauty and the stars were shining, albeit dimly.

She gasped, noticing the time, and hurriedly climbed out of her bed. Oh Mavis! She was just supposed to take a nap not sleep the whole afternoon!

She glanced at the clock seeing the hour hand nearing the digit eight whilst the minute hand was inching slowly towards nine. Well, it was almost eight o'clock!

She rushed to the bathroom. She was supposed to meet the girls at six at Fairy Hills! Oh, Mavis, she is so dead!

She paused her frantic movements, only to glance at herself wearily in the mirror. She truly was a mess. Her hair was all disheveled and sticking out in the corners, and her eyes were bloodshot due to all the crying. There were tearstains on her still flushed cheeks, and her whole face was wet due to the dumping water incident.

She quickly washed her face and started to fix her appearance. She changed into a long-sleeved white sweatshirt and black baggy jeans. She tied her hairs up in a tight pony tail and applied some make up to cover up her bloodshot eyes and worn out face, and then put on a black belt, attaching her keys on the loop.

She looked simply elegant and beautiful. She neither wore those of her sinfully-short-skirts-that-barely-covered-her-ass, nor the tops that-showed-her-generous-cleavage-and-hugged-all-her-curves-giving-people-less-scope-to-imagine-the-rest. She even didn't stop to admire her reflection in the mirror. If Natsu and Happy had been there, they wouldn't have believed that simple girl was Lucy. It was a different side of her: It was almost as if she was lonely and longing for something, or someone. There was no perfectly fake smile plastered on her pretty face. Her eyes were void of all emotions; they were emotionless and dull. Her cheeks were pale and ghostly white, with no pretty blush decorating them, and the mascara hid her bloodshot eyes. It was as if she was a nonliving thing, just following orders. She was like a mechanical robot. If the others saw her in this state, she was sure as hell they would've been scared.

She was acting so un-Lucy-like...

She grabbed her small backpack, which she had packed before her nap, and glanced at the father clock on the wall. It was eight, already!

Oh, man, Mira was so gonna kill her! She had to hurry!

She rushed out off her apartment, locking the door behind her, and made her way to Fairy Hills in a hurry. She was still lost deep in thought, so she didn't see where she was heading and bumped into someone. She landed on her butt, and just as she was about to open her mouth to apologize, a familiar voice greeted her: "Yo, Lucy! You changed your attire, huh?"

Lucy looked in front of her to see her fatherly figure grinning at her.

"Hey Gildarts!" Lucy said, trying to sound cheerful.

"So, where are ya off to at this time?" Gildarts asked, but he was really surprised at what she was wearing...It was almost as if...

"Umm..."Lucy started, but was relieved as Gildarts cut her off, "Oh, it's alright if you don't wanna tell!"

"Thanks, Darts!" Lucy grinned a full grin.

Gildarts was taken aback. It was so long since she had called him that… It made tears brim in his eyes. Yeah, those were the old, happy days. She grinned mischievously whilst challenging him to a fight. He never would admit it, but he missed her calling him 'Old Man'. She was almost like Mira! That tomboyish yet badass attitude was her old charm…

She was never the same after that incident, yet Gildarts recognized her the moment he entered the guild after his failed 100-year quest. Just like Mira, she had completely changed...

Seeing her attire, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. When did she start wearing all those girly skirts and skimpy, revealing clothes? She used to loathe them… And why was she the only one who joined the guild? What about the others? He also wanted to inform 'them' about his conflict with the dragon, so he asked her to stop by after Natsu's visit and asked her about it. As usual, he started teasing her. He thought that she would brush it off lightly and laugh, but that wasn't the case. It saddened him to see those beautiful brown eyes, which had once held a mischievous glint, dull and lifeless.

He knew he was always a father figure for her, just like he was for Natsu and Lucy's old team. He also knew she never had the love of her father, either. He was too shocked about the change! What the hell had happened exactly? For Mavis's sake, she was a member of the most powerful freelance fighting mage team! What could have torn her apart to this extent? …To change everything? Then, everything clicked for him… Something had happened to her comrades, so he had patiently waited for her to begin.

He felt repulsed after hearing the story. He wanted to kill and torture those bastards, just like they had done to her teammates ! But, no, those people don't know the meaning of friends… Now, do they?

What an act of great cowardice. Torturing her own comrades in front of her while she watched, unscathed and helpless. He knew that everyone in the 'Light Team' would rather give their own lives instead of watching their comrades get hurt. Just like every Fairy Tail member. He had stayed with them for a year. He knew all five of them well enough to know that they were the same as his guild. 'One's tears, everyone's tears...'

But it was their fault. That God forsaken Baram Alliance! They made her what she was right now... She lost all her will to fight... She never used her old powers anymore, because it brought back old, painful memories... Every happy and sad memory... She had with them... She had with–

" –man, Old Man!" Lucy snapped.

"Huh, what?" Gidarts asked, coming out of his daydreaming.

"Aren't ya too old to slack off?" Lucy grinned and for once, for once Gildarts thought he saw a glimpse of the same old Lucy.

"Oy!" she nudged him.

"Well, I have to leave ! See ya later!" Lucy rushed away, showing her perfectly fake grin on her face. But during her hurry, she forgot to notice a cloaked figure standing some steps away from Gildarts, because if she had, she would've sensed the almost too familiar magical energy.

Gildarts looked towards the cloaked figure and called out, "How long are you going to plan staying in the shadows Rose?"

A sigh came from the cloaked figure and she scooted closer to Gildarts.

"Why didn't you tell her that you were alive?" Gildarts questioned.

"Gildarts she isn't ready for that yet. And I just barely managed to escape the hell prison… I am not ready to face her yet. I couldn't save any of them even though I was the older one… Even though I promised…" The cloaked figure lifted up her head and Gildarts could see tears brimming in her beautiful bright blue eyes.

"You know she never blamed you… She still blames herself. I could tell by the way she talked about that incident." Gildarts sighed sadly.

"I know… Same old Lucy, huh?" Rose stated with a sad smile.

"Yeah, well, let's go and tell Master. We should inform him about this matter, and get ya into the guild!" Gildarts grinned, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"You cannot hide it forever from Lucy, you know..." Gildarts said seriously.

"Oh, we must go… Both of the exceeds might've reached the guild and might be waiting for us… I think it's good that they didn't meet her, otherwise your identity would've been blown." Gildarts said.

"Yeah, I know, now let's go, Old Man..." Rose said softly, earning her a "Hey, I am not old!" from Gildarts, but she laughed and brushed it off, and they headed off in the direction of the guild.

* * *

_**Back to Lucy**_

"It was nice meeting the Old Man… Old Man, huh?" Lucy smiled sadly.

"But, that familiar presence… of her. I know I felt it there. Ah, must be my imagination. I am thinking about my past a lot, nowadays. Stupid me," Lucy chuckled bitterly.

Snapping out of her thoughts she saw she had already arrived at Fairy Hills. She was standing just before the entrance gate.

Even before she could blink, she felt a blue blur slamming into her, and she stumbled and fell backwards, landing on her butt again.

Oh, okay, what's with her landing on her butt tonight?

"Oh I am so sorry Lucy san! I was very worried since you arrived late and I smelled you first so I rushed–", Wendy started explaining whilst apologizing, but Lucy just smiled at the small girl while rubbing her butt cheeks.

"Oh, no problem, Wendy, sorry for making you worry. I just overslept in the afternoon." Lucy grinned apologetically.

"Lucy, you're late... Umm, Lucy, what are you wearing?" Erza's voice was stern but soon turned into a shocked one. Yet, it still made Lucy and Wendy cringe in fear.

"Oh, anyways, come on in, quick!" Erza quickly composed herself whist talking, and they both heaved a sigh of relief and entered the big dorm.

No matter how many times she arrived there, this place never ceased to amaze Lucy! It was so grand and beautiful.

She followed Erza and she saw that Erza was leading them towards her room.

"Erza, is the party going on in your room… umm rooms?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes, well, my room is the biggest, so Mira and the others thought that it would be the best option." Erza replied somewhat proudly.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Lucy awkwardly replied, sweat dropping.

"Lucy san, you look beautiful today! Oh, I mean, you look beautiful everyday, but umm..." Wendy said shyly.

"Oh, thanks, Wendy." Lucy replied assuring the little girl that she was not offended.

"Really, Lucy, this look suits you better, and, oh, you might've to be careful 'cause you arrived late and Cana opened the barrels and umm…" Erza started and Lucy quickly replied in understanding "And almost all of them couldn't handle the booze, and you are one of the few people who is sober, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much, only Mira, Cana, and I are sober…" Erza sighed.

"Hey, you forgot me and Carla!" Wendy huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, you both don't count because you are underage." Erza replied indifferently.

"Hey!" Wendy pouted cutely.

"I didn't know you were a heavy drinker Erza!" Lucy stated amused.

"Oh, no, I don't drink much, I just took a shot and the same with Mira. Well, if we got drunk, then who'll enjoy the fun afterwards, hmm?" Erza said nonchalantly.

As Lucy was about to ask what sort of fun Erza was referring to, she heard her say, "Come on in, Lucy!"

Lucy was surprised to see Erza and Wendy already inside, but entered quickly nonetheless.

As Lucy entered the room, she prepared for the worst, because she knew what drunken Fairy Tail girls could be like! And suddenly she was hugged by a hyper Levy who squealed in her drunken stupor, "Bunny-girl-hic-Lu-hic-chan!"

Lucy sweat dropped. 'Bunny girl, Lu chan?' Woah, this girl was really drunk.

Mirajane chuckled. "My, my, Levy san!"

"Oh, so Lucy finally arrived!" Cana taunted and Lucy shot an apologetic glance at her and she sighed, showing that she accepted Lucy's apology.

"Listen up, gals!" Cana almost half yelled.

"Drink some of these!" Cana said shaking some small bottles in her hand.

"Hic-what's that Canaaa saaan?" Juvia slurred.

"Yeh, hic- that water woman's correct! What's it Cana!" Lisanna asked slurring, too.

But Cana silenced them and handed them over a bottle each. It was quite small according to Lucy, it couldn't contain more than one glass of wine.

Suddenly, Cana whispered, so that only all the sober ones could hear, "Well, alright, listen up! This is known as Veritaserum. It is special rum. It makes even a drunk person almost sober."

Wendy's eyes widened and she started to speak, but Cana cut her off, "Wait, I am not done yet!" she whispered hurriedly as she handed each of the drunk girls one bottle each.

"It actually nullifies the effect of the previous wine you had; yeah, no headaches, or nothing. But it has its own special effect. It makes you almost sober as I said. When it acts, it makes the person drinking it tell whatever feelings he or she has been holding back fearlessly. It also makes a person tell the truth and _only the truth_. All their frustrations, their welled up feelings and emotions are gonna be out now! Oh, and they can't lie no matter the consequences. That's the power of Veritaserum," Cana finished proudly.

Mirajane grinned satisfied that her plan wasn't going to be a flop for once, and Erza found it good because she thought that they would be helping their nakama in some way. Little did she know how wrong she was, and what troubles this would bring.

And here was Lucy, shocked and currently heaving relieved that she didn't have to drink that, thanking the Gods for being late. Carla was watching Lucy closely whilst whispering, "Crazy bunch of idiots."

And Wendy… Well, little Wendy had a troubled look on her face and it looked like she was not happy about this, not one bit. Yeah, sure, she was glad that she didn't have to drink that wine, or whatever, and that their nakama were going to spill out their hidden feelings, which would, in turn, result in the boys' manning up and confessing their feelings, but she knew some hearts would get hurt. For instance, Lisanna's. She knew she still loved Natsu, but Natsu didn't love her back. He loved Lucy. And as for Lucy, that girl was full of unseen and unsolved mysteries, so it was a whole new chapter. Oh, God, it was so troublesome. She didn't know what to do. Sure she could use her powers and remove the effect of this so-called wine from the others but…

She looked up and saw the girls already starting to sober up. Woah, that was quick!

Bisca, Laki, and Evergreen were rubbing their eyes whilst Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna were blinking repeatedly. Suddenly, she heard faint noises from above the ceiling, and knew the guys where there in a secret passageway.

* * *

_**The sneaky boys**_

"Salamander, stop huffing! Your girl finally arrived!" Gajeel replied annoyed after looking at Lucy's arrival.

"Yeah, flame-brain, stop tensing up and listen to metal head!" Gray groaned.

"Woah, woah, hold a sec there! Is that Bunny Girl?" Gajeel's tone showed surprise, which caused all the boys to glance down, because Gajeel rarely showed emotions, let alone surprise.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, and what he saw made his mouth drop and a blush coated his cheeks.

"Cheerleader changed her attire, eh? She doesn't look bad, although I prefer her revealing clothes." Bickslow guffawed, but stopped after seeing Natsu's glare.

According to Natsu, she looked so beautiful, simply perfect, but why? Why the dress change now? He frowned thinking about this question.

"Whatever, slow pokes, stop gaping at Lucy's new look and look at your own girls because they are almost sobering up. I think my girl has done something mischievous." Laxus grinned more like smirked proudly.

"Wait a second, is that Veritaserum?" Gajeel asked shocked whilst sniffing.

Laxus's eyes widened, and he had a full-on-teeth-showing grin.

"Hell yeah, now guys, watch the show!" Laxus and Natsu said and high fived.

Every guy had a mischievous glint in their eyes, including Romeo, after they heard about the rum. That means they know what was going to happen.

Happy had a mischievous grin on his face, which made him look absolutely adorable. "Aye Sir!" he purred.

They looked at each other and smirked, as if saying 'Let the show begin.'

* * *

_**Whereas in Spirit World**_

Loke sighed and leaned his back against his door in the corridor. The Lion Spirit looked very troubled.

Well it was quite unusual because the always flirty, playboy, Leo, the zodiacs leader, hardly lost his cheerful demeanour. Unless… unless something was related to his love or his Master.

"I didn't know Lucy had such a sad past. Lucy, I hope you will accept Natsu as your mate. Natsu I wish you all the best." Loke sighed.

"Meanwhile, what should I do about my mate? If I don't claim Aries soon there is a possibility of the meddling of the White zodiac or Black zodiac keys'." Loke groaned.

"I have to tell Aries soon," Loke muttered.

"Ano sumima-sen... Tell me what, Loke kun?" Aries asked shyly.

"Eh, Aries!" Loke exclaimed while becoming pink in the face.

"I am sorry, Loke kun! I didn't mean to startle you!" Aries apologized profusely.

Loke looked at his mate and unconsciously a smile lit up his handsome face. She was just too cute for her own good. But he hated himself. He wasn't worthy of Aries. He was a freaking playboy and a flirt. He was the wild and dangerous lion, whereas she was the cute, little innocent lamb.

But it couldn't be helped. _"Alas! The Lion fell in love with the Lamb." _Loke muttered unconsciously.

Aries looked at the person she harboured feelings for seemingly shocked.

Loke looked up paralyzed and Aries dashed out of the corridor.

Loke took a moment to absorb what happened and dashed out after Aries hot on her trail.

* * *

_**Back to the Girls**_

"Wait… Wha-What happened exactly?" Levy said whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Mira nee, all I remember is drinking," Lisanna started.

"Oh, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Bisca, Laki, Evergreen, you guys drank too much. Only I, Cana, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy, who just arrived, are sober," Mira stated nonchalantly.

"Wha- Love Rival! Is that you?" Juvia's eyes were as wide as saucers seeing Lucy.

"Lucy san! You look good!" Lisanna said.

"Lu chan! Why change your attire?" Levy grinned teasingly.

"Oh, back to your senses, already? The one who called me 'Bunny Girl, Lu chan'… So, has Gajeel been rubbing off on you lately, Levy chan?" Lucy teased back.

Levy turned bright red and somewhere above, Wendy heard Gajeel grunt while the boys guffawed, and she held back her own smirk.

"Well, well, enough torturing poor Levy, Lucy!" Cana said.

"Hey! No fair, she started it!" Lucy whined.

The girls except Lucy and Levy chuckled.

They both pouted cutely and Wendy finally smirked and swore to Mavis that if Natsu and Gajeel were down here, they would have grabbed and kissed them right away.

"Hey, Cana how did we get sober?" Bisca asked.

"Oh don't ya worry about that! Wendy helped you guys! Right Wens?" Cana hurriedly made up an excuse and stomped Wendy on her foot.

"Ow! I mean, yes, Cana san did! I mean, yes, I did!" Wendy squeaked.

Bisca looked at them suspiciously, but brushed it off nonetheless.

"Uh hmm…" Mira cleared her throat seeming annoyed, and now all girls focused their attention in order not to face the former 'S class mage's' wrath…

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play a game!" Mira clapped her hands together, motioning Cana to say further secretly.

"Hmm…Good idea, Mira! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Cana smirked and Erza nodded whilst grinning.

_Wait a second. Hold on there. Wait! What? Erza is grinning! Something is definitely wrong! _having the same thought, all the girls shuddered.

"Everyone wants to play, right?" Mira threatened while smiling a sickeningly sweet smile, and all the girls nodded frantically.

"Well, so what are we waiting for? Let the game begin!" Mira grinned, popped a bottle out of nowhere, and kept it in the centre, motioning all the girls to surround it and sit in a circle.

All the girls slowly approached and sat beside each other, making a circle. Mira was in between Erza and Cana. Beside Erza sat Lucy, followed by Wendy. Lisanna sat beside Cana, followed by Juvia. Levy swiftly sat beside Wendy, followed by Laki and Bisca. And finally Evergreen approached the group, and sat between Bisca and Juvia.

"Som everyone's comfortable?" Mira asked out loud.

And the girls grinned, indicating an agreement.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let the game begin!" Mira smirked.

Mira held the bottle in her delicate fingers and glanced at every girl in the room. Each looked nervous and their eyes were glued to the bottle.

"So here I go!" Mira said gleefully and spun the bottle.

The bottle was spinning, and after a painfully long and breathtaking minute, it rotated one last time and landed on Erza, who gulped, whereas others heaved a sigh of relief.

Mira grinned evilly and asked, "So, Erza, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

_**Next Chapter!**_

_**Chapter Six: Truth or Dare!**_

_Erza glanced wearily at Mira, who still had the mischievous glint in her eyes. Choosing dare looked the safest option, so she did. She chose dare._

"_Fine, I choose dare!" Erza declared and relaxed her tensed body, seeing the disappointment in Mira's eyes. But that relaxation was short lived because Mira soon replied, "Alright, then! I dare you to tell me the love story of your life!" Mira smirked, accepting the war her rival had silently declared._

* * *

_**Thanx to all the reviewers, but here I will personally thank the guest reviewers, since I can't PM you! The rest check your inboxes XD!**_

_**Rose Princess:**__ Oh, here is the chappy! He, he._

_**SpideyChad:**__ Thanx for the continuous support, dear, and I am afraid that my other stories won't be up cauz I barely managed to put this one up. Here in India, 10__th__ grade is the turning point in life, and I am gonna have my 9th finals starting 14 February, so I need to concentrate! Sorry!_

_And, yeah ,herez the Loke and Aries action! XD And I am glad you liked the mate thingy! He, h,e Itz just that I am a die-hard lover of this whole mate thingy! LOL and, yeah, I love the nickname Ro chan!~ XD_

_**rynel: **__Thanx for the support nee! And sorry to make ya wait! ^^_

_**Anime Fanatic:**__ Sorry for the late update!_

_**Dan05:**__ Thanxx Dan! For coming from DA to here to just read my fic! :hugs: Oopsie I forgot there are no icons on this site! XD_

* * *

_**Finally finished! ^^ YAYAY!**_

**Warning for the story:** OC's gonna get involved, and there might be some OOC from some of the characters. Sorry. (OC- Original Character, OOC- Out Of Character)

Oh, and about the OC: I have posted the details on my profile and even drawn it! Go check it out if ya want!~ ^^

So, how was it, guys? ^_^ Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Oooh and what about Lucy's past? XD Gildarts? LOL sorry but I couldn't help but tease ZXD!~ ^^ :P

Oh, and thanx for my awesome beta reader, my nee chwan, **PhoenixedDragon **for Beta reading it!~ ^^

I am so thankful to her becauz she finished beta reading in a day even though she is out of country for a wedding cermony! Three cheers for ya!

Love ya nee chwan!~

Hearty apologies for the late update! And personally this isn't one of my fav. chapters 'cause I sneaked around and wrote it out. As you guys know, I am on hiatus…

Oh, I mustn't update when I am on hiatus, right? LOL, sorry for not reading or reviewing ur stories anymore, or replying to your messages! Sorry, minna san! Please understand!

Consider this chapter as Valentine's Day chocolate gift! LOL

* * *

**AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME GUYS AND GALS!**

_**Anyway, thanx to all of ya!**_

_**Please R and R! ne?**_

_**Well, then, see Ya!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Sign Out: GoldenRoseTanya.**_


End file.
